


Sumer meets Winter

by Sams_boy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant Man (Scott Lang), Black Panther (T'Challa) - Freeform, Bondage, Clint's family, Experimentation, Falcon (Sam Wilson) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, James (Bucky) Barns, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanova - Freeform, Oral Sex, PTSD, Sex, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Violence, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, don't like feel free to stop reading., lots of fluff, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_boy/pseuds/Sams_boy
Summary: Description: Steve and Bucky have been acting odd and Clint's wife knows why. She's also sick of it. Her solution is unorthodox but promises to be interesting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> so my first avengers pic and i really want to get it right. comments please? :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have been acting odd, even aggressive toward one another, and Clint's wife thinks she knows exactly what's going on. Her idea may be out of the box, but it promises to be fun if the two chuckle heads can get a grip.

Steve Rodgers stared out at the Wacondan jungle, feeling for the maybe the first time that he really was nearly a hundred years old.

He had done his job, saved the lives he could and mourned the ones he couldn't. Always, always he had fought for his team and country, and all things considered he thought he had taken it well when they had kicked him in the balls for his effort.

His heart hurt, his head hurt, heck his whole body hurt and he knew it was all in his mind.

Then there was James 'Bucky' Barns, his best friend nearly brother who currently he wished was here so he could knock him right out of those combat boots the man seemed lost without.

Unbenosted to Steve, Bucky WAS here in the room, sitting just out of sight on the window sill that he had all but posted warnings and scent marked as his.

Clint's wife Laura could see them both clearly from her seat on the huge crescent couch.

Clint didn't even have to look up from his book to know the wheels had started turning. "Laura, what are you thinking, I know that look so don't say 'nothing' baby."

She smiled and snuggled into his side, glad to feel his warmth and know, really know, that he wasn't going to run toward the nearest fight. He was actually wearing sweats and an undershirt, feet propped up on the autumn. No armor, no weapons, just an actual hard back book.

'A guide to the teenage years.'

She laughed and he nudged her playfully. "Hey, you know I like to be prepared before I go on any mission, and parenting is a mission."

She gave him a look. "Which was why you wore a condom before we had three kids?"

Steve blushed but Bucky seemed unfazed. He had heard worse words than 'condom' in his one hundred years. 

Clint himself had on a wry smile. "Exactly. I didn't have to look to hard at that situation to know I wanted a family with you."

He nudged her. "You still didn't tell me what's on your mind."

Laura sighed and lowered her voice so the other two couldn't hear. "Those two. They can barely be in the same room together, Sam said they practically went at it in the workout room."

Clint groaned and shut the book. "T'Challa is going to throw us out if they start breaking things. What has gotten into them, T'Challa gave us a home here, Steve got Bucky back, and yet they're like two rottweilers on PMS." He shook his head. "Between having most of the team here and Bucky choosing to not back under after all you would think they would be happy."

Laura smiled and Clint groaned again. "I know that look, in fact I hate that look it means you're planning something and it involves ME."

"It does" she admitted. "But you may actually enjoy this one."  
\---  
An hour later in their room, Clint was pacing the floor, saying "no" for the 29th time.

Laura leaned back on the bed and glared at him. "Clint, for your friends. They need this."

He growled. "Not from me they don't..."

"Yes, from you. Who else do they trust baby?" She leaned forward and caught his hand as he passed. "Clint, this is new to them they don't know how to approach it."

Clint gave her a look. "And i do? I've handled a lot of interesting crap on missions, but this was never involved. How can you ask this?"

She placed her hands gently on his face, tracing the jawline of the man she held so dear. "Hun, you can help them figure it out, and it's my idea so I'm not going to get mad about it. Believe me, I know it's hard to say yes, it's hard for me to want you to say yes."

She made him look into her eyes and she saw him melt inside. "For me? Isn't it time everyone had a chance at being happy?" She whispered and finally he nodded.

"I'll do it."

Laura smiled and got to her feet, giving him a kiss. "I'll need some things, Nat can help me. No one will know."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say a word as she walked out. He hoped he could actually go through with this...

\---  
Steve wasn't in the best of moods when he met Bucky in front of the door marked #4U2.

Bucky looked at it with a 'you must be kidding' expression.

"Well, that's subtle." Steve monotoned and Bucky chuckled.

Their relationship may have become strained lately, but that would never change their bond.

"What you think they got planned in there?" Bucky asked, addressing more himself than Steve.

"One way to find out."

The door opened and they moved inside, shutting the door and looking around.

Both men froze.

"What the hell!?" Bucky let the curse slip before he could think and for once Steve was to shocked to correct him.

The room itself was nondescript, one couch, one round...could that really be a bed? Decorative lighting and a mini bar, tables covered in sheets against one wall.

What stopped both men was Clint Barton standing in the middle of the room, very bound and buck naked save for a note taped to his chest and a bow over his manhood.

His eyes were covered by a thick leather blindfold and a large ball gag in his mouth, arms tied above his head with red rope and his legs tied apart and kept that way by a spreader bar. He couldn't have been more helpless or vulnerable.

Steve walked up to his friend, anger mounting as he readied himself to tear the rope apart, that is until he saw the note again.

In Clint's wife's handwriting.

'Steve, Bucky, don't be mad please this was my idea and Clint volunteered. No one else sees it but I do, that the two of you have feelings you can't explain because it's towards a man.

In your time, you wouldn't have experimented, but now please try. Clint wanted to do this for you, he's yours to help you see what you do and don't like.'

Steve saw that Clint had signed the paper with the first three letters higher code that meant he had signed freely.

The note picked back up.

'The only rule, of course, is be careful with him, rough is fine but he doesn't have much experience with men himself.

He's in what's called a clip cage, it goes on his penis to prevent an erection, so when you pull the bow it will release and he'll get very hard. We thought it was best to let you see him wanting to help maybe ease some of your stress. If you turn the offer down. Please take off the blindfold and let me or Nat know, he'll want that cage off fast.

With love for you both, Laura, Natasha, Clint.'

Steve handed the note to Bucky, a little dazed.  
"Feelings for a man...?" He asked the open air, feeling to be honest very afraid.

He was no stranger to fear, he had lived it and breathed it, flown a plane into frigid waters with his veins pulsing with it, then faced a new world in spite of it. This was new, raw and cutting.

"Well."

Bucky's voice made him jump.

"Do you have feelings?"

He didn't know what to say, what his friend would want to hear. He couldn't lose Bucky...

"Do you?" He asked flatly.

Bucky folded his arms across his chest and looked at him. He was out of combat mode-mostly-and trying to figure this situation out and what his best move was. He couldn't lose Steve...

"Because if you did," Steve continued slowly, shaking slightly, "then it would make sense to see what you like before you commit..."

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve could be such a pain in the butt sometimes... "well how about you Steve. What if you had feelings for a man, what should you do."

Steve's face remained blank. "Well then it would make sense to see what I liked, sense the offer has been made." He looked Bucky in the eye. "But only with the man I wanted to be with, and only if he wanted me back."

"So if that man wanted you back, and was here, he should undo this bow."

"Yes."

There was a 'click' as Bucky pulled on the bow and it came undone, a little piece of plastic hitting the floor causing Clint to moan and buck his hips as his member grew to its full pulsing size.

The two men stared.

"Well your friend isn't small I'll give him that..." Bucky said quietly.

“Our friend” Steve corrected and Bucky shot him a glare.

Steve swallowed, mouth dry. "You umm... you ever seen another man before?"

Bucky nodded making a face at the bad memories. "Yeah, a few times as the winter soldier. Labs and that kind of thing. Never like this."

Bucky crouched down in front of Clint and Steve followed his lead, wanting a better look himself.

"You ever see another guy?" Bucky asked, looking over at him.

Steve shook his head. "First time."

Clint was, well, big. There was no other word for it, every bit of his manhood was above average without being disproportionate.

The shaft of his dick was thick and covered in veins, about six and a half inches long before it met the soft looking head. He was circumcised, which wasn't really surprising considering it had been common practice in the time Clint had been born, both Bucky and Steve were done as well so it was hardly new.

What did surprise them was the trimmed pubic hair and hairless balls, the large orbs pulled up close to the man's body both perfectly defined inside the tight sac.

Bucky started to reach up, but paused when Steve cleared his throat. "You umm...I mean you may want to..."

Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. "Spit it out Steve."

Steve cleared his throat again. "I would use the other hand Bucky, your metal one will probably be cold."

Clint resisted the urge to back up-not that he actually could-knowing he was about to be touched, but he had said yes to this and did want to help his friends so he stayed still.

He jumped slightly in spite of himself as fingers gently grazed over his sac, then moaned and couldn't resist pushing into the soft touch.

Bucky was doing this? Who knew the man could be so gentle.

"Steve" Bucky breathed voice hushed, "you've got to feel him, the skin is so soft I didn't know nads could feel like this."

Steve wondered if Clint would take that as a insult or compliment, but couldn't really focus enough to make that matter at the moment, not with Bucky reaching out and gently guiding His hand to Clint's groin.

Dang he was soft.

They sat there for a minute, just letting their fingers graze across the smooth skin, Bucky's fingers caring for the right testi while Steve stroked the left.

Clint himself wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or in heaven, but what ever his mind thought of what was happening his OTHER head seemed to be in control at the moment.

He moaned again as a pleasant warm sensation started just behind his balls, which always meant he was about to start-

"Bucky what's on your shoulder?"

Leaking....

Bucky looked, then ran a finger through the beads of shiny clear liquid, wondering why it didn't bother him at all to have it on his bare flesh. "Steve," he started, hoping to god he wouldn't have to explain this, "do you know what pre is?"

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes Bucky, I knew about that long before I was even Captain America, I do in fact have a working penis."

Bucky grinned in spite of himself. "Good to know Cap. So does he."

He pointed to Clint's rock hard erection, more specifically at the shiny bead at the tip.

Steve swallowed. Then swallowed again. He couldn't just keep doing this unless he knew something for sure. "Clint, can you hear or does that blindfold block your hearing?"

Clint nodded showing he had heard just fine.

Steve took a breath, trying to speak without shaking. "Are you enjoying this. I see your body is but a man can react when he doesn't want to. So is this still ok with you."

Clint would have smiled if the gag wasn't in the way. Leave it to Steve to be absolutely moral in a bondage situation with two other men, one of which had already signed off on having his body used as a test dummy.

He nodded, then flexed his dick for added confirmation to go ahead.

Steve reached back up, this time running his hand over Clint's abs, letting his fingers glide down the man's treasure trail, stopping just above Clint's twitching cock.

Clint jerked in surprise as he felt a soft kiss on his belly, a tongue dipping into his bellybutton then gliding over every curve and dip of his abs as if whoever was doing this was sketching his lower body with their mouth.

"Wow, Steve I didn't think you would try your mouth out so soon." Bucky said, sounding slightly dumbstruck.

The licking stopped and Clint whimpered inspite himself.

"Shut up Buck" Steve said with a laugh. "We're supposed to have fun right?"

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Steve."

Steve out and out laughed. "Just do something so I'm not doing all the work on him."

"-Where is Steve indeed-" Clint thought, but he was not about to complain.

Bucky reached out and so slowly he had Clint bucking in desperation slid his fingers down Clint's treasure trail all the way to the man's twitching cock, wrapping his metal fingers gently around it. "You want me to stop you just say the word ok?"

Clint nodded and wished to god they would stop asking and just explore. He hadn't been expecting it but he was in fact enjoying this.

Steve frowned when Bucky spit on Clint's cock head, sliding his hand up and down with increasing speed.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asked, confused and a little shocked at his friend's behavior.

Bucky slowed his speed but didn't stop. "You never jack off before?"

Steve blushed and looked away. "No..."

Clint rolled his eyes behind the blindfold and Bucky shook his head yet again. "This is way overdue. It feels better when it's slick Steve."

Steve's eyebrows shot up and he couldn't help himself but to look at Bucky's jeans. "You've done that before?"

He got a bark of laughter as the first half of his response. "Yeah, every time i was lucid, tried to get at least one off before they stuck me back under."

Steve tried to picture Bucky fly open or pants off, using that same metal hand on his own shaft bringing himself closer to climax. He couldn't really picture it, he didn't even know the basics, but the thought alone...oh crap…

Bucky looked over at Steve and opened his mouth to explain the basics as he showed his friend using Clint's body, only to find him frozen with a look of shock bordering on fear on his face. 

“Steve, you ok?”

No response. 

“Steve.”

Still nothing.

Bucky frowned and worry started to creep in, arm reaching to give the other man a shake. That's when he got a look at the front of Steve's jeans, the denim stretched tight over the bulge. 

For the first time in years, James Buchanan Barns actually blushed. “Oh… um…” he cleared his throat, telling himself to get a grip he was the Winner Soldier for Christ sake he could handle a boner. But this was Steve… 

He cleared his throat again. “You're not exactly small either, are you.”

Steve turned scarlet, turning his head and body away. “Do’no. Never compared it.”

Bucky knew his friend and knew Steve was getting ready to bolt.

“Steve? You know it's ok to feel something, right?” Bucky kept his voice low, soothing as best he knew how. “That's why your friends did this, so we could see what we feel.” He reached out and took Steve's hand on his own. “Now we both know we feel something.”

Steve glanced over to Bucky, still rigid and defensive. “Doesn't look like we feel the same…”

Bucky chuckled dryly. “Im wearing a cup, which is getting a little uncomfortable.” he turned his body to Steve, leaning back. “You wanna help me out with that?”

“Bold move” Clint thought, “but well played.”

Steve's hands shook a little as he reached forward, fingers stopping inches from Bucky’s belt. “You're sure Buck?”

Bucky smiled at his friend, feeling a little bit free for the first time in a long time. “Yeah Steve, i'm very sure.”

Steve worked on the belt and button, practically ripping the front of the tight jeans clear off and reached into Bucky’s underwear with a bit too much force. 

“Well don't neuter me Captain Libido” Bucky laughed, in a little pain but he had felt worse and at the hands of people who didn't care about him. 

Steve did care about him, and somehow that made about anything seem ok.

Steve huffed a laugh as he continued to struggle with the cup. “Buck, i'm a 98 year old virgin, i'm gonna be a little eager. “And for Christ sake is this thing glued on? Why are you even wearing one?”

“Force of habit, sue me.”

Clint choked on a laugh but yelped when someone-probably Bucky-tapped his balls, not hard but he got the point. Shut up.

“Steve that was a little mean, I mean he is helping us.”

Steve?! 

“This is a little embarrassing ok? Both of you hush…”

Clint felt something brush his thigh and he jumped only to feel strong hands one of which was metal holding him still. 

“Never knew I wanted to do this” Bucky breathed making Clint shiver as the warm breath brushed over his manhood. “Let me make up for Steve's little love tap.”

The skin of Clint's balls was soft and smooth on Bucky’s lips as he kissed them, letting his tongue drag over them before pulling one into his mouth, then the other. Bucky's moan made Clint enjoy Steve wrapping his fingers around Bucky's shaft as much as Bucky did, the vibrations shooting right to his cock making him drip pre on Bucky's exposed throat. 

“So soft Buck” Steve murmured, fingers just barely grazing the flesh, “so big to. How is this going to fit?”

Bucky hadn't known it was possible to choke on a guy's nuts, while Clint was both unsure if he liked or hated the sensation and glad the man hadn't bit down.

“Excuse me?” Bucky coughed, “fit?”

Steve flushed red again. “I do know how man on man sex works, i'm not that oblivious.” 

Bucky arched an eyebrow as he rubbed Clint's balls in apology. “And what makes you assume you're going to be on bottom?” He waggled his brows playfully and thrust up into Steve's hand. “Maybe I wanna ride-OUCH!! Steve god dang it I won't be doing anything if you break my cock!” 

Clint rolled his eyes and wondered if Captain Virginal could be any less experienced… at this rate, nothing would be happening anytime soon and his arms were starting to get sore from being tied above his head. He had gone longer like this, but never where he wasn't focused on escape.

Bucky shook his head and gently held Steve's face in his hands. “Stevie? I really, really, want this to go right for all of us, and your doing good you're just nervous. I'm gonna take charge for a bit ok?” 

Steve's head dropped and his hands fell away from Bucky's body to his sides. “I think we should stop.”

“No.”

Steve pulled his face back and glared at Bucky, hurt and embarrassed. “Why not? Because you ‘wanna ride’?”

“No god dang you because I love you!” 

The color drained from Bucky's face and he wanted to punch himself. What had he just said? He had known it was true sense before his fall from that train, but to say it…

Steve blinked once, twice. “Say that again.”

Bucky flared his nostrils and looked his friend right in the face. “I-love-you.” He spat each word like a bullet, because why hide it anymore, Hydra had taken everything from him why should he have to give up more just to save face?

“I love you to Bucky. I always have.” Steve's blue eyes were burning bright and intense as he looked into Bucky's eyes, reaching out to grab his friend and pull him to his chest. “I knew for a long time, but at the same time I didn't...i was so caught up in the war, then S.H.I.E.L.D, then the Avengers I just didn't…” he looked at Bucky hopelessly wishing he had the right words to say. 

Bucky snuggled into the bigger man's chest, nodding his understanding. “You didn't let yourself feel. Not for yourself anyway. I know you Steve Rodgers and you are selfless even when it kills you inside.”

Steve chuckled softly. “So is loving you selfish?”

Bucky sighed happily. “Steve, who gives a dang?”

“Good point.”

“You wanna put Clint on the bed and um, show our appreciation?” 

“Heck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> well well. what will Steve do now ;)


End file.
